


The Gelfaia Keeps (... Heart That's Healing)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [22]
Category: Finders Keepers - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Augmented Human, Canon Compliant, Community: 31_days, F/M, Fictional language, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Zafharish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene back on the Razalka, sometime post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gelfaia Keeps (... Heart That's Healing)

He wakes with a gasp, the scent of her blood cloying in his throat, until it's overpowered by the delicate flowery scent of his air-sprite tucked into his side. They're back on the _Razalka_ in his cabin; safe for a given value of safe, given that the Niyil-Pry and Niyil-Day are on the move.

She is still curled trustingly into his side, asleep by her breathing _"- yav cheron, -"_ her voice is dream-soft, and without his augmentation, he might have missed it. The words boil his blood, turning the burst of adrenaline that had woken him from a 'Sko-fuelled nightmare to the desire for a more pleasurable alternative to his normal response to interrupted sleep.

" _Yav chera_ , Trilby- _chenka_ ," Words he never thought he'd say - words no one would expect to hear him say and mean - but his Trilby- _chenka_ is different. His reward is an upturned head, a sleepy smile, hooded eyes, begging for kisses, which is an easy wish to grant. He gives into his desire to do just that for long minutes until his air sprite is squirming, trying to get him to do _something_ \- anything else. His body rather appreciates the squirming, given that she's pressed against the full length of him, and he pauses in his kisses, weight rested on one arm to stroke her face. 

" _Dasjankira_ ," he makes the word into a question, and his air sprite catches a glimpse of something else in there.

" _Viek_ ," there was a wicked, blushing smile in her eyes and he could feel her spread her legs and canting her hips beneath him, " _yav cheron_ , Khyrhis." And with those words and the invitation her body has just presented, it is all fire and heat and passion and the realisation that his air sprite is _keeping him_ settles into his mind fully even as she sends them both soaring.

He will survive another war with the 'Sko, for he has found one of the Gelfaia of the Rifts, and she will Keep him human even as the Empire asks him to him shed his humanity for them again. He has someone to come back to now.


End file.
